Cinderella
by TuxBoyLuver
Summary: Did she really want to be like cinderella? one-shot


_When I was just a little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read me a story._

**"mama do u think i could be just like the princess in the stories?"**

_It always was about a princess in distress_

_And how a guy would save her_

_And end up with the glory._

**"of course sweetie, you can have anythin you set your mind to"**

_I'd lie in bed_

_And think about_

_The person that I wanted to be,_

**Now 16 year old girl was sittin on top of her bed. She had raven dark hair, with hints of blue in it. Her eyes were a **

**glorious bright blue, that were at this moment full of curiousity****She was thinking about all the stories her mama **

**used to read to her, how the prince always rescued the princess. She questioned herself, did she really want to be like **

**one of those princess in those stories. **

**Did she really want to be cinderella?**

_then one day I realized_

_The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

**No, never. She had her whole life to look forward to, she wouldnt waste it on waiting for a guy who at this moment**

**didnt even want to be the prince?**

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)_

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna be_

_No, no, no one else._

_I'd rather rescue myself._

**She had her whole life to look forward to, she wouldnt waste it waiting for Inuyasha to come and sweep her of her feet. She didnt **

**want someone to rescue her, because truthfully she didnt need any rescueing.**

_Someday im gonna find Someone_

_who wants my soul, heart and mind_

_Whos not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Somebody who will understand im happy just the way I am_

_Dont need nobody taking care of me_

_(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_

_when I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

**Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She looked up as, what looked like a god came in. He had waist long silver hair **

**and golden eyes that she could get herself lost in. She stood up as he stepped into her room. The god immediatly walked towards her and**

**in a second had her in his arms. He gently held her as he kissed the top of her head. **

**" i love you"**

**No she wouldnt wait for her so called prince, because she had someone better, she had a god and he was willing to love her for her. **

**" i love you too sesshomaru"**

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)_

_I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_on a horse of white_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna be_

_No, no, no one else._

_I'd rather rescue myself._

_I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)_

_I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)_

_My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me._

_So I'm gonna set me free._

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free._

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_On a horse of white_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella,_

_Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,_

_Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free._

_I don't wanna be like someone waiting_

_For a handsome prince to come and save me_

_on a horse of white_

_Unless somebody's on my side_

_Don't wanna depend_

_on, no one else._

_I'd rather rescue myself._

**She had her Sesshomaru.**

** The end.**

**So ya i got my inspiration for this from the song Cinderella by the Cheetah girls. I was bored and decided to write something. Hope you guys like it. **

**tuxboyluver **


End file.
